endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Lavigne
Mike Lavigne is a former contestant and finalist on Endurance 2. He competed alongside his partner, Keetin Marchi, as the Green Team. Endurance Mike was one of 14 contestants that made it through the right to stay. In the partner selection, he wanted Keetin, and vice versa. In the competition for it, they both caught the green ball, and became the Green Team, much to their delight. When Max and Jenna returned as the Brown, he and Keetin where among the people to be supportive of them along with the yellow team and Christina. His team won Tower of Power and decided to sent Orange and Gray to temple where Gray was eliminated. He and Keetin did well in the Fireball mission, knocking out Orange and Red in process and was in contention with Purple for the win. After a series of failed shots on both times, Purple ultimately won. Green though was spared from the samadhi. In Rollerball, Brown had an early lead but Green was able to win the mission. The decision on who to send though was difficult. While it seemed sending Orange again wasn't controversial, there was debate among Mike and Keetin on who would join them. Keetin wanted to send Purple but Mike, who seems to have befriended her, claimed Annie would target them if they came back. Instead he suggested sending Red. Ultimately, they picked Red to join Orange at the temple where Red was eliminated. Red expressed anger at Green for their decision in their elimination note though he found some humor in it though acknowledging he hoped the other teams weren't as mad. In Tide Pull, Mike was seen discussing with Shep, Brown and Purple about targeting Blue since Scooter wanted Brown, Green and Yellow gone with even Annie nervous about him. In the mission, Mike was the one in the boat though he got tangled with Calley. Green was the fourth team eliminated in the challenge but Brown managed to beat Purple for the win. Brown gave the samadhi to the Blue. In On the Ropes, Keetin was blindfolded and thus Mike had to give her instructions to complete the mission though they seemed to be near the bottom of the pack. Brown narrowly beat Blue to win the mission. Brown remained faithful to the alliance by not sending Green and instead sent Blue and Purple with Blue getting eliminated. In Face to Face, Green was quickly eliminated from the challenge after mike fell backwards, causing Keetin to let go. Mike admitted later this was an embarrassment and hoped it wouldn't happen again. It also said it wasn't Keetin's fault. Mike and Keetin bought expressed concerned with Purple's piece count as they had 6 and while the other four teams combined had 5. Green though was at least spared the samadhi as Purple gave it to Brown. Green performed better in Cherry Picker where they got 2 balls tower though Yellow was in the lead for most of it. Purple made a comeback though and won the mission. Following the mission, Jeff came to Mike to make a deal where Green would ally with Purple for the remainder of the game. In turn, they would stop supporting Yellow or Brown (the teams Purple planned on sending to temple) regardless of who would come back. Mike seemed to accept the deal. While Max had previously tried to make a deal with Purple, Green got to stay while Brown and Yellow were sent to temple with Yellow getting eliminated. Yellow ended up giving their piece to Brown. In the Aqueduct mission, Mike thought Green did well at first but it turned out some of the pieces weren't fitting. Orange then managed to surprise everyone by winning the mission as they had won nothing by that point. Mike noted this made people nervous as Orange was a wildcard and could target anyone. Michelle did tell him that Green would not be given the samadhi. Tyler though pointed out Green didn't really have much to offer Orange (the other teams had more pieces that could hypothetically be given to Orange if eliminated next) and thus decided on Green. At the rock though, Tyler asked if he could remove the samadhi (similar to the previous season). JD allowed it on the condition he admit that he would have given it to Green the request was denied. Mike theorized they did this to get under the radar again but doubted that it would work. However, when Green won the following temple mission (Plank Maze), they decided to not send Orange. While he was close to Brown and Purple, he noted that the next mission was another temple and that it would be safer to guarantee that either Brown and Purple were eliminated in order to give Green a better chance at winning the final 3 temple mission. Mike told Brown in advance that they were going to temple though Max was very upset about it. Purple was ultimately eliminated. In their elimination note, while they said they loved all of the remaining contestants, they did call out Mike for sending them instead of Orange. In Pathfinder, Brown was able to solve the puzzle first and thus Green had to go to temple for the first team, incidentally against the team they had sent two times prior. Mike felt nervous as he apparently didn't know what was at the temple though claimed he couldn't call himself a winner if his team didn't go there at least once. Fortunately for him, Green won at temple and earned the last spot in the Endurance finals. The next episode shown that Mike was both excited that he and Keetin survived temple though he did feel said about Orange's elimination since Michelle really wanted to win to go on vacation with her mother. Regarding the final mission to claim Orange's pieces, Mike felt that, if it was a physical challenge, Green might have a tough time against Brown. Quotes *Insert quotes Post Endurance After graduating from Shelton High School in 2005, Mike attended Yale University. He now works as a Product Manager at Centric Digital in New York City. Trivia *He is Nick Verderosa's cousin. Gallery External Links *mikelavigne.net (personal website) * @lavigne on Twitter * Mike Lavigne at LinkedIn *lavigne at Instagram *Interview about how the game turned out (2004) Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Green Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Scholars Category:Endurance Runner-Ups Category:Contestants from Connecticut